


Monster Match #27: Anggitay

by TheTravelerWrites



Series: Tumblr Monster Matches [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anggitay, Exophilia, F/F, Filipino folklore, monster girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTravelerWrites/pseuds/TheTravelerWrites
Summary: For fudgefrootloops: "My name is Amethyst, I’m pan black female and use she/they pronouns. I’m pretty chill and love taking care of my s/o with cuddles, cookies and video games. I tend to fall for the strong silent type that just need cuddles when no one is looking. I’m a home body but need a push to go out and explore once I do I go crazy and try everything I can. Gender doesn’t matter and sfw/nsfw mix would be wonderful."
Relationships: Female Human/Female Anggitay, Female Human/Female Monster
Series: Tumblr Monster Matches [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1145477
Kudos: 8





	Monster Match #27: Anggitay

****You’ve been matched with an** ** ****Anggitay!** **

* * *

_The Anggitay was reported from the city of Batangas in the Philippines by the late Aproniano G. Castillo. Seen from in front, it is a beautiful maiden from head to foot, but from behind it is a haggard mare. They are sometimes depicted as having a single horn in the middle of their forehead, just like a unicorn. It sits in a tree in a wood and quietly watches wayfarers go by._

* * *

She was quiet and reserved, but that’s why you liked her. When she did speak, her words had weight. She had a deep, melodious voice, and you thought she might sound beautiful when she sang. She was too shy to sing, though.

You met her on a vacation to the Philippines, sitting in a tree and watching your group hike through the forest. She was on edge, and it took you a short time to realize that she was hurt, having been pushed out of her territory by larger Anggitays. Her kind wasn’t usually aggressive unless their territory was threatened, and she had lost hers in a battle with two larger sisters. She’d been injured in the fight, and you had offered her help and comfort.

She didn’t speak the same language as you, but you knew she needed help, and with your friends, you managed to smuggle her onto the cruise ship the group of you had taken and tended to her wounds.

Getting her to your apartment was an adventure, but when she was finally settled in, she kissed you. It took you by surprise, but you didn’t mind it. You understood it was the only way she knew how to thank you.

Over time, she learned English, and she taught you her language, which was similar but not the same as Filipino. Even when she could say “thank you” verbally, she still gave you kisses when she was happy or appreciated something.

“You don’t have to kiss me anymore, you know,” You told her one day.

“Why wouldn’t I kiss you?” She asked, her head lying on your lap as you played with the short horn on her forehead. “Do you not like it?”

“It’s not that,” You said. “I do like it, but you can just say thank you.”

“I don’t kiss you to thank you,” She said. “I kiss you because I like you. You’re kind to me and you make me laugh. I almost feel like singing when I’m with you.”

“You know I’d love to hear you sing,” You said, smiling gently down at her.

She got up and perched herself on your lap. “Perhaps one day I will, should you decide to keep me.”

“Why wouldn’t I keep you?” You asked, leaning in to kiss her. The two of you had flirted and kissed, but it had never gone farther than that. Today, things felt different, as if you were both on the precipice of a cliff, ready to dive over head first. You were happy to fall.

The two of you kissed all the way down the hallway toward your bedroom, shedding clothes as you went. Stumbling and giggling, the two of you plopped down onto the bed, her tail flicking behind her. She kissed her way down your body, her horn dragging a line right down the center without breaking the skin. You pulled up your legs and opened them up for her, and she got straight to work, kissing your thighs and flicking her long tongue between your legs. You moaned and arched your back, your legs shaking.

By the time she was done with you, you were a shaking, sweaty mess. She pulled you against her breasts and hummed a lovely tune.

“That’s pretty,” You said sleepily.

“So are you,” She replied.


End file.
